Sho Must Go On or a Biography of an Idol
by Dreamarcher1
Summary: A much delayed update. Please people, this is an unbiased story, with Sho being neither favoured or maligned. It is a speculative adventure into his mind after his split with Kyoko. That is all. Where it goes - your guess is as good as mine. As some writers say the characters have a life of their own. Aren't you just a "little" curious! Please "Kindly" read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sho Must Go On or the Biography of an Idol

Sho leaned back on the table smugly watching the security guards drag a struggling Kyoko out of the studio, yelling useless threats at him over her shoulder. He gave a little laugh while thinking to himself _"well that's that! Heh! It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, getting rid of that clingy ball and chain even if there was too much drama. If she thinks she can surpass me in showbiz popularity she's dumber than I thought. Hehe!"_

Sho was really surprised actually. He initially thought Kyoko would give him more grief when he began gradually staying out later and later until he didn't even bother to come home at all except to pick up random articles from their shared apartment. He had planned on surreptitiously weaning her off him until she finally realized he didn't need her anymore, go home and keep his folks distracted enough stop them nagging him to death about giving up on being a singer. His last visit to the apartment (that Kyoko worked multiple jobs to pay for) was really just to pick up his remaining things and to make the final move into the building occupied by his manager Shoko.

Life was going to be so much easier in so many ways. It was closer to his work, his manager, and what he really anticipated, ready access to a delectable, mature and willing, sleeping partner who didn't hang on his sleeve every time he walked in the door.

Kyoko had been so hard working, tenacious and resilient and so incredibly clueless when it came to the reason for his extended absences. He had been carefully avoiding the inevitable confrontation right up until the moment Shoko had precipitated that most uncomfortable scene by inadvertently putting him on the spot just when, unbeknownst to him, Kyoko had come naively waltzing into the studio with a lunch of all things, right out of the blue. He brooded on the memory and thought to himself. _"What a pain! Tche! Well at least she didn't cry that's a good thing, though I could have done without the burger, fries and ketchup splattered all over my favourite shirt!"_ Her dark attitude had startled him and he unconsciously rubbed his neck remembering the choking feeling he got when she started to rant at him.

"I can't believe you just did that to a childhood friend!" Shoko was shocked and more than just a little annoyed at him. She enjoyed the benefits her young client and lover provided but it wouldn't do to have their intimate relationship discovered because of the conflict of interest and her age gap with a minor. The recent scene could have repercussions since there were witnesses.

"Pfft! She'll get over it and go home just like you wanted." Sho sidled up to Shoko and slid his hand around her waist. "Then you and I can spend all the time we want together!"

Shoko slapped it away. "This not appropriate behaviour here!" She hissed under her breath.

"Che! What a prude!" Sho was immediately sulky. It wasn't any fun if he couldn't flirt with her in public.

Sho's choosing Kyoko to come with him to Tokyo had all been because she was dedicated to him, she was well trained by his mother to serve, she worked really hard and he thought she would be way too busy working to get on his nerves. Boy was he wrong about that. It was so annoying and tiring after a long day at the studio having to put up with her chirpy questions about his songs and her constant compliments about how great he was. Boooorrrring! All he wanted to do was sit down and watch his favourite mindless comedy shows eat pudding and drop his guard. He hated fawning women in a personal relationship. That aspect of a woman was only good for screaming, sighing and crying fan girls who really ramped up his popularity not to mention his self-esteem. He preferred a woman who maintained her appearance, was self-confident and independent, who other men coveted and there was nobody he knew like that in his age group especially Kyoko who was like a dog when he showed up at the apartment wagging her invisible tail desperately trying to please him. God she wasn't even pretty - just a plain skew haired frizzy frump all tired from work trying to act cheerful. Plus she was so innocent with her unrealistic fairy-tale dreams of a pure Prince and Princess getting married in a castle of all things - talk about barfing rainbows! Ugh! He had been aware of her crush for him all along but it wasn't enough for him to have a naive little girl with a puppy love. He wanted someone who saw him as a man and was willing to acknowledge and respond to his sexual needs which were really revved up after a concert and coming home to Kyoko was a real downer for that. Since he had reached Number 7 on the popularity scale it was much easier for him to pick up a groupie find a hotel and skip out on Kyoko's grovelling. At least he got something more out of a groupie encounter than fatuous admiration. He could that anywhere.

He reflected on one of the rare occasions when they had gone out together shopping for some appropriate visual kei clothes for him to wear for a gig. They had walked by a window of some girly boutique. He noticed Kyoko stop, entranced by a gaudy glass swan cosmetic dispenser. She had blurted out the name Odette after some stupid ballet character. Sho had been a bit impatient, after all they were out shopping for him, but he was curious. "You want that?" He remembered thinking "Wow! I wonder if she's thinking of glamming herself up a little. Hmm. Should I offer to buy it for her? I've been getting more pay lately."

"No no! I don't need it, where would I have any use for it?!" Kyoko's instant denial and rejection of the item threw a damper on his impulsive urge. _"Oh well her loss."_ Sho had thought to himself. "Let's go I need to get something with chains and leather." He shook himself out of that reminiscence. "God why am I wasting my time thinking about that girl? She's gone and good riddance!"

Sent from my iPad


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I don't think you all care if I apologize for being so late with update on this particular story. Heheh! I really don't want Kyoko and Sho to get together but I am trying to channel his character to see if I can figure out what he might do when he realizes his feelings and grows up a bit. Anyhow I am sorry about slow updates but this summer I am living in a forest fire zone and all of our province is covered in smoke. I'm distracted as some family members were temporarily evacuated from their homes. The worry is over and they are back and safe but it is still stinky and smokey and very depressing I can't even see across our valley. :(! So here is the second chapter. Please give it a try just so you can boo and hiss at the villain lol!**

Sho Must Go On or the Biography of an Idol Chapter 2

Time had flown since he had Kyoko removed from his life.

Reclining lazily on his sofa with his feet up on the coffee table, absently swinging his phone fob, Sho realized he barely thought about her except in such a moment as this when he had some time to himself to sneak in a tv comedy before going to bed.

He recalled their moments together when she would get him a pudding and a green tea to sip while they laughed comfortably together at some comedian's hilariously stupid joke.

He abruptly shook his head to quell the reminiscing. It was true that she had become a drag, but he hadn't planned on getting rid of her if it hadn't been for Shoko's interference. He wished she had minded her own business. He had had a nebulous plan of keeping her on a virtual string. Much like he now had Mimori under his thumb. He liked Kyoko, she had been malleable and easy going, eager to please him, and predictable. She was comfortable like Linus' blanket.

No! He didn't need her any longer and was delighted at how quickly he had replaced her with another faithful dog to do his bidding; Mimori was a wonderfully voluptuous gravure model and an aspiring actress with a generous bosom that he would try and fondle whenever he had the opportunity.

Mimori or rather Pochi the name Sho called her was even better than Kyoko, and just as naive with a vacuous fan girl attitude. He barely noticed the switch because she was just as enthusiastic and much more available to be his gopher, not having to work multiple jobs to maintain him, and she knew how to keep herself looking hot as a gravure model should. She was the perfect eye candy Sho needed to flaunt in front of the media as a representative of his fan base.

He chuckled smugly revelling in the train of his thoughts. He was thoroughly enjoying his fame.

It was nice to be able to have any girl he wanted or as many as he liked, each one being different from all the others. He liked variety and would never be bored.

His thoughts drifted back to Pochi, he could hardly believe how stupid she was in ever believing the promise of a sexy deep kiss for helping him kidnap Kyoko. The fact that Pochi knew Kyoko was his childhood friend and was gullible enough to go along with his plan was beyond his comprehension.

Even Kyoko wasn't quite that dense. Persuading Pochi had been easy, by giving just enough affection as if she were the puppy he called her. Sho contantly manipulated Mimori with fraudulent reward offerings that were always postponed indefinitely as the timeline moved forward, much like a donkey with a carrot dangling just ahead if it for motivation.

He briefly wondered if she would ever catch on to the con game and dump him. He laughed arrogantly to himself. " _Nah I'm too famous and cool for her to do that_!" He startled as he realized how shallow that sounded.

His stream of consciousness brought him back to Kyoko and he relived how he had forced her into a corner to make her promise to go back to Kyoto if she fell in love with that bastard Tsuruga. If she fell for Tsuruga there would be no ties to him anymore and she could well climb the ladder of showbiz to the top and beat him if she didn't stay within his radius of influence. He couldn't have that happen. _"Kami-sama when did just the thought of her become such a thorn in my butt to irritate me?"_

He already felt panic as his connection to her diminished. Her work schedule took her farther afield and gave her longer hours and he found it harder to reach her or find her. She stopped answering his calls. The last time he encountered her, she was almost unrecognizable. She seemed to have a purpose that she didn't have before he dumped her, and there was a fire sparking in her eyes that had nothing to do with him that he hated.

"It's that damned Tsuruga, that bastard! He's been working on her and she's so dumb she thinks he cares about her! He just wants to devour her just like that slime ball Reino! God when did she change so much that they all want to eat her? Geez!"

Sho's irritation was building exponentially at every extra thought he spent on Kyoko. "Dammit! I left her behind because she was a drag! Why am I carrying around these annoying thoughts of her? Grrrah!" His Nio statue expression reappeared after a long absence. "I will not let Tsuruga eat her! She is mine!" _God! When did she transform from an ingratiatingly devoted puppy into that independent self-confident and alluring woman?_

As he reflected on the recent changes in Kyoko, he couldn't help but think that he really had hardly known her. Yes, he knew her likes and dislikes. She was gauche, clumsy, unguarded and goofy, embarrassingly so, but that had also been an endearing quality which was what had allowed him to be himself around her. Now he was painfully aware of how smart she was, how observant and sharp. _Dammit! She was attractive._ Not the fake, overblown, cheap starlet version of attractive, but the kind of attractiveness that came from being interesting, mysterious and mercurial. That Kyoko was also capable of being pretty and (it galled him to admit it even if only to himself) beautiful, led to the discovery of the fact that he didn't know her, he had never understood her. That was why she was gone. Sho had come to the conclusion that he absolutely had to prevent her from falling for Tsuruga.

He had to form a plan. "Tch! I have to get her back!" He was resolved to achieve that goal, unaware of how distracting and exhaustively time consuming it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, everyone who has been reading this story and thank-you for taking the time to go against the popular trend of Ren and Kyoko stories. My other ongoing story Voodoo Curse is just another same old, same old and try as I might I don't like it as much as this one. Don't get me wrong it's Ren and Kyoko all the way (I think?) but Sho is (for me) a much maligned character. In the time of the #MeToo movement, although I sympathise with victims of true sexual crimes, I'm disappointed in our women painting all the wonderful innocent men with the same brush as the Assholes. And even with the assholes, as a person interested in the psychological make-up of a man (or woman for that matter) I am curious about what makes them behave badly and whether they are just temporarily misbehaving or permanently damaged. This story is just such an adventure with my imagination of Sho's mind and persona. Love him -or hate him, I think this story could be interesting and I personally feel my limited writing skills are better presented here than with Voodoo Curse. Please note though, that even though I have visited Japan, I have limited knowledge of Japanese locations and names of Radio Stations and Concert Venues etc. – Therefore, I improvise and pull it out of my head. So without further ado… I present chapter 3.**

 **Sho Must Go On Chapter 3**

Sho stepped out of the agency's van, he was alone since, Shoko his agent, was slowly weaning off accompanying him with the less important public events. She thought it looked as if he needed a chaperone, which didn't look good for his bad boy image. He walked down the sidewalk with a casual slouch, his peaked army style cap tipped low and sunglasses covered his eyes. The whole disguise was purposely wasted with the garish visual kei outfit consisting of a sheer leopard print shirt, black leather pants and platform knee high lace up boots he was sporting. Earlier that morning, he had briefly debated with himself in the mirror, whether or not, to wear a feather boa like the old Aerosmith Idol, Steven Tyler, but quickly dismissed it as too effeminate. He felt the androgynous look was desirable, but didn't want to encourage gay followers. His artificially blond hair, stripped long ago of its black pigment, was starting to look a little dry and over processed. He strode confidently towards the music store and fan girls called out to him with posters out-stretched for autographs as he arrogantly brushed past them smirking at the attention he was getting. The radio dj was waiting inside for a coveted quick interview on the new PV he had just released for his new song. Sho stopped a couple of times to shake the hands of a few hysterical women, then waved and winked at the hordes of people before sauntering through the door which closed behind him, barring the rest of the crowd from entering the store, which was filled to capacity with excited customers.

Sho was greeted by an enthusiastic dj. Sho smiled briefly but kept his level of animation down, wanting to appear cool, mature and unflustered in front of his fans who were keenly gathered around the portable studio arranged for the autograph signing and interview. He sat down opposite the dj and put on the set of headphones provided for the broadcast.

"Hi all of you fans of Sho Fuwa!" He said with excitement. " This is Kazaheya Mori broadcasting from the Suzuki Music store here in Shibuya on behalf of Tokyo A radio station. I'm very honoured to have Sho Fuwa sitting across from me here in the store to discuss his new PV release of his latest song "Such a Child". "Ohaiyo, Fuwa-san! - thank-you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to be here with us this morning!"

"Yeah! No problem – happy to be here!" Sho leaned back in his chair in a relaxed pose.

"Tell me Fuwa-San what inspired you to write this particular song? It's the most emotional one you've written so far. All the girls are swooning over it. It borders on the Enka style which doesn't really describe visual kei."

"I realize that, but many international groups are famous for ballads and romance songs and I feel that, I and my group need to stretch our musical horizons. I was originally trained in classical music, like a lot of musicians, and broke free of those restraints once I hit middle school. I learned how to play the guitar and I really liked the visual kei style but I was also influenced by some of the American Rock and Roll Bands of the 80's. To build one's musical strength, classical is one of the best foundations to base it on! I feel that incorporating the Enka style, and also the international ballad style, which is also used by American Rock bands, with this one song , it helped me reach out to my fan base, to introduce them to more varieties of musical styles."

"Oh I see, Fuwa-san, that makes a lot of sense, and we see by the initial sales and pop charts, you made the right decision. We're all curious about the lyrics. Is this referencing a particular girl you know?"

"The reason behind the lyrics I'd like to keep private for now." Sho gave an enigmatic smile with an involuntary hint of nostalgia and wistfulness.

"Well maybe we'll find out more on a future date but we would be happy if you would sing that song here this morning for your eager fans?" Mori-san asked hopefully.

Sho smiled politely. "I'm sorry, I'm saving my voice for the concert tonight at the Tokyo Dome, or other-wise, I would have been happy to! I'll sign autographs for the first 50 girls in compensation for the disappointment though!"

All the girls in the girls shrieked excitedly jockeying for position as Sho stood up looking over the crowd. Hoping there were some sexy girls he could flirt with among them.

"Thanks, everyone for listening! I'm Kazaheya Mori, with Tokyo A radio station signing off from the Suzuki Music store here in Shibuya. Don't forget to phone in at 12 this afternoon for a chance to win tickets for Fuwa's concert tonight at the Tokyo Dome." He removed his headphones and helped organize the autograph signing, which lasted all of 45 minutes before Sho left, wishing he had a bodyguard or two to keep the hounds at bay. He escaped to the waiting van which had pulled up to the store front to facilitate his exit. He now had the rest of the day to run through the repertoire with the band for the concert and to unwind a bit.

You were such a child.

I didn't understand,

Why you looked so mild,

You were plain, unloved and bland.

You suffered all for me

You couldn't grow and bloom

I just wouldn't see.

Your love for me was doomed

Your soul, I thought I took

But when you looked through me

As if I was a ghost, I shook.

It was you, who captured me.

And now you've let me go

You've drifted far away

Just when I've come to know

My love for you will staaaay…..

Standing under the glaring stage lights, Sho's emotion filled voice diminished with the accompanying music, he dropped the hand that held mike, spread his arms and bowed his head as the last of the lyrics of his ballad were sung. There was a dead silence in the stadium that seemed paused in time - not even a pin dropped. Sho inwardly panicked _"They don't like it?!"_ Beads of worry sweat trickled down his temples to join the perspiration that had already accumulated during the concert. Suddenly the audience was on their feet, fans were thunderously screaming, clapping, and whistling. He looked up grinning as relief swept through him followed by smug pride. _"Take that Kyoko!"_ He said under his breath, forgetting the source of the song in a moment of bitterness. His solar plexus lurched as the last image he had of her haunted him. The swift contemptuous kick of her shoe into his shin throwing insult to injury as she reviled him for the kiss he had delivered to her the night her mom had denied she had a child. Kami-Sama! She always complained he didn't know how to comfort her and when he finally figured out what to do; SHE stood there like a block of wood and then had the nerve to kick him!? Fuck! He just couldn't win. Damned if he did and damned if he didn't. What the hell had she wanted him to do?

The triumph of his new ballad felt empty with no one significant to share it. Mimori had lots of time for him but she gave empty compliments meant to flatter him with the ulterior motive of getting him to kiss her and be all "lovey- dovey". Any fan could give those compliments- and they did! Bah! Why should he pay with kisses that led to frustration because she wouldn't even put out? Gag! It was deja vu already and he was getting really tired of her sycophantic behavior. At least Kyoko had known instinctively what made him content, bringing him pudding after a hard day and sitting with him while he watched comedy and letting him know he was number one in her eyes, even when any number of idols prevented him from getting in into the top three. She never asked for anything in return and didn't demand constant attention when he was busy writing music or winding down. Something in his chest was hurting and it wouldn't go away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: about the lyrics in Sho's song. They are written by me and are obviously not great. I like to think they maybe sound better in Japanese. We in the west like rhyming but Japanese not necessarily so. They seem to sound more free verse. So just because I said it was a success doesn't mean I think my lyrics are great lol!**

Sho Must Go On Chapter 4

The enormous approval from the audience of Sho's new song as the final encore was a hollow victory. He stood there feeling no emotion but bitterness as the lights dimmed with the crowd clapping rhythmically for another song.

"MORE! MORE!"

Sho looked out into the crowd looking for a familiar a goofy faced redhead; her body jumping up and down like one of Jim Henson's Muppets, and happiness for him alone and his success. Funny, she had never gone to any of his concerts in Tokyo. She had been too busy working.

"Hey! Sho! We good for another?" One of the band-mates was still pumped from the energy. "What about Prisoner? We haven't sung that for months!"

Sho shivered. That was the last song he wanted to sing! He forced a tone of nonchalance. "Nah, I'm done. It's always better to leave them wanting more."

He grabbed a towel a stage hand presented to him, and wiped the sweat off his neck and sighed. Another band mate needled him. "Jeez Sho, What's up with you? - Where's your energy these days? Quit being so lame! Why don't you come with us and lighten up already - there's a bunch of cute girls waiting for us backstage!"

Sho took a swig out of the water bottle he was holding, wiped his mouth, and grimaced. "Not tonight guys - I dunno, I think I'm coming down with something. I'm gonna go home and lay low for tonight - thanks anyways." He almost forgot the thank you. He had sore ribs from Shoko nudging him all the time when she witnessed him not properly appreciating people.

The crew had already started dismantling the set as Sho picked up his gear and moved offstage. He was wishing he could dodge the inevitable meeting with Mimori who was more than likely in front of the group of clamouring young women waiting in the back. _"Ugh!"_

"Shoooo!" She was running full out in his direction and threw herself at him.

" _Well that was fast. Damn it_!"

"Get OFF me will you!" Sho peeled Mimori's arms from the death grip she had around his neck. "Down girl! Pochi! - calm down like a good doggie!" He locked his elbows and set her an arm's length from his space to keep her from embracing him again.

"But Sho, I want my passionate kiss, you still haven't given me that kiss you promised weeks ago!" Her whine was worse than nails on a blackboard. Sho gritted his teeth in irritation. It was time to send her home. Scornful, he scanned her form from the top of her head then slowly down to her feet. He couldn't fake even one more comforting smile to placate her. He couldn't fathom kissing her. The thought revolted him. He was done with her. Dumber than a bag of hammers with no real talent. Pochi's boobs were her only asset, and even they were overblown. He felt like having a good scrap and she never had enough spirit to fight with him. She avoided conflict except to whine and any remarks he delivered to her with sarcastic contempt went over her head. She was only riled when he denied her attention; which was almost always. How boring.

"Go home, Pochi! I'm tired." His tone was dismissive. He turned around and headed to the band's dressing room.

"Sho! But what about me? My kiss!" Pouting, she stomped her foot. "Sho!" Her face fell as he ignored her, and she stood there like a lost puppy watching his back as he continued to walk down the hall. "Ok! I'll see you tomorrow!" Her voice quavered in hope and then faded into a soft questioning up-speak.

Sho's driver and car were waiting in the underground parking lot. He was in deep thought when he climbed in the back seat and leaned back listlessly. He was so bored with nothing to do and he hated to admit it, he was lonely. All those screaming fans usually boosted his ego for whole evening. Tonight was different, he didn't even get one rush of energy. He was satisfied that they liked his new song but the hyped up cheering at the end only gave him relief not the ego boost he was used to. And later, the girls in the dressing room were painted, plastic dolls. He had always thought that Kyoko's constant encouragement was annoying and that she was just another girl who wanted to cling to him, but now it dawned on him that he couldn't begin to compare her to his fans or even Mimori. Kyoko had been real, sincere and dedicated, and not for any other reason but that she cared about him. And he'd wasted the friendship. God! He missed her! A humbling feeling overcame him and he felt a lump in his throat and something burning his eyes. He almost felt homesick. He dug into his pocket for his phone, pulled it out and started scrolling through the phone numbers.

He found it! The last number that he had used to call Kyoko glowed at him. The flashing neon signs of Tokyo city through the car window reflected on his face as the car maneuvered through the traffic. He looked out without really appreciating the scenery and shoved the phone back in his pocket with a sullen frown. LME had blocked his access to her new number and the only way to reach her now, was to go to the Darumaya. He was feeling so low he was almost willing to ditch his pride and go there. No! He wasn't such a wuss to go to her with his tail between his legs. He could still remember how much his shin hurt when she kicked him. Not to mention the scuff mark on his brand new boots! He`d never let her see how low he felt! God he was tired! And something hurt so much in his chest. He clutched at it. `` _What in hell did I eat? Is this heartburn?"_

 **** Even if you don't like Sho you might like this story. I doesn't taste bad - I hope. Please read and I don't mind reviews just criticize in the nicest way possible :)!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! This is a short little chapter that wouldn't let me lengthen it. It had a will of its own. Maybe I should tag it on to the last chapter. I don't know. I plead limited experience with writing. Anyhow I'm furthering my support of the accused and will see if I can sway you. Haha! I've taken mental clips of what I perceive of Sho showing his weakness for Kyoko that he may or may not be aware of and expanded on them. I know he's wistful of their past relationship. So I don't doubt that he misses her terribly.**

Sho Must Go On – or a Biography of an Idol

Chapter 5

When Sho returned to his apartment, the lights were on. He always left them on now. He knew it was wasteful but he didn't like the empty feeling he had went he came home. Home? It wasn't home when there wasn't anybody there to greet him. Shoko had finally barred him from her apartment. She was getting too paranoid about being accused of abusing her position with a client, and the significant age gap between them, among other things.

"Tch!" Sho grabbed at his stomach, it must be from that McDonalds burger he had absently eaten just before the performance. It had tasted more like cardboard. What he wanted was some comfort food to alleviate that damn hollow feeling. He was so restless!

There was a small convenience store around the corner from the apartment. He rummaged around in his pockets for the surgical mask that he carried, for quick concealment of his identity, and checked for his keyless entry card and went back out.

He hadn't been to a convenience store since the first few months of their arrival in Tokyo because it just slipped into the excuse that he was too easily recognized and after that Kyoko did all the shopping. As he got into the elevator he put on the mask and drew the hoodie he was wearing up over his head and slipped on his sunglasses which seemed pointless in the evening. Well Michael Jackson wore them all the time, Sho just wanted to hide for now. There was no way he wanted people to see him in such a lowly place buying uncool commoner food. As he entered the store, the door's bell tinkled to let the clerk know someone had entered. He went straight for the refrigerated items and grabbed all the vanilla purin puddings on the shelf. He didn't want to have to come back for more and risk recognition.

Sho went to the check-out counter, while the store clerk looked sideways at his suspicious disguise.

"Is there anything else that you want?"

Sho delivered a belligerent glare (not seen due to his sunglasses). "Does it look like I do?"

"It's not necessary to be sarcastic sir, I'm just doing my job!"

Sho paid for puddings grabbed the bag and hurriedly returned to the apartment.

In the kitchen he put several puddings in the otherwise empty refrigerator, holding back a few he took a spoon from a drawer stuffing it in his mouth while he juggled with the pudding cups. He headed to the living room with a listless shuffle, picked up the remote and slouched into the couch. Pointing the remote at the TV he scrolled through the menu for his favorite TV show with the comedy duo and peeled back the lid of the first pudding. Leaning back he settled in for a binge.

Finding the right channel wasn't a problem but it was a damned repeat!

"Shit!" Sho scrolled down for his second favorite show. He waited patiently while the commercials ran through on mute.

"Wait a minute! Who the fuck is that?...What the hell? That damned shape shifting soul sucker!"

Sho watched intently while Kyoko and some other girl blithely danced in a park with bottles of soda.

"What the fuck?!" When did she get a commercial gig? Why is she looking so happy and cu...Fuck! She isn't cute! She's a succubus, a kitsune, a damned fox! An enchanter!"

There was a problem with that damned commercial; it kept repeating during the breaks. It didn't matter what show he switched to, every damned break had the same fucking commercial! Muting was no help - Kyoko was still there, as large as life, on his super large screen dancing happily while his ire was rising!

He viciously shoved a spoonful of pudding into his mouth with his eyes riveted on his female rival and former friend. If he were eating dream food it couldn't have been more tasteless. Shit! He couldn't even enjoy his favorite food now! It was all her fault!

Finally the show came on and the comforting humorous banter emitted from the comedians had Sho laughing again. As he ate the pudding mindlessly, he began to laugh hysterically and barely noticed the transition to uncontrollable sobbing as he scraped the bottom of the pudding cup. 


End file.
